Heretofore silicon of high purity has been produced for use in the electronic and other industries. The silicon produced, however, is expensive. With the recent growth of the photovoltaic branch of the solar industry, a demand has evolved for low cost, high purity silicon in quantities greater than that consumed by the semiconductor industry.